This invention relates to weather radar systems and in particular to an apparatus and method for removing non-weather radar return from weather radar data resulting from both moving and stationary targets.
Recent weather radar systems comprise automatic detection programs for detecting severe weather events. Radar returns from sources such as aircraft, birds, automobiles and other moving objects such as radars and roof-top fans produce false alarms in the automatic detection programs which limit the weather radar performance. Stationary clutter not removed by Moving Target Indicator (MTI) clutter filtering may also be removed by a point target filter.